If I Were President
by Nadine
Summary: The fourth graders give their responses to a homework assignment.


**If I Were President**

* * *

Arnold -  
If I became President, I would have lots of responsibilities to fulfill. I would have to make sure that I fulfilled my duties and that I did not let the voters down. I would do my best to make sure that society was fair for everyone, and that people all had the opportunity to succeed with whatever they did. I would also try to help people in other countries who needed assistance.

_Very nice, Arnold! Your special strengths would certainly add to the Presidency. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Brainy -  
I would try to do a lot of stuff that was important. Uh, yeah.

_Good, Brainy, but try to be a little less vague next time. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Curly -  
Being President would be great! With all the country's resources at my command, I would be in complete control. I could finally get back at Sheena for the time that she spilled my juice in the cafeteria. She said "Sorry", but we both know that she did it on purpose. She'll really be sorry when she sees the entire United States army at her door! Then she'll regret that she ever was mean to me! Ahahahahahaha!

_Well, that certainly is original, Curly, but I think we might have to have a talk with Dr. Bliss about your issues with other students. And I thought we agreed that you shouldn't include laughter in your papers. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Eugene -  
As President, I would make an effort to reform health care. People really don't realize how necessary it is to improve health care so that paying for medical bills isn't as difficult as it is now. I would also want to improve arts funding, since I think it is often neglected. There isn't much support for the arts, and many schools don't teach art, music, or dance.

_These are both important issues, Eugene. I hope that you continue to follow them as you grow older. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Gerald -  
Well, if I were President, I would make sure that my Presidency was really cool. I would make sure I knew what was going on around the country, so I could do my job the right way. I would also make sure that official functions weren't boring and stodgy, but were pretty exciting. I would invite lots of the most popular musicians, and everyone would have a good time.

_That sounds very interesting, Gerald. I'm sure that your inauguration would be quite special if you ever became President. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Harold -  
I don't want to be President, but if I did something dumb like that, I would make sure that I got the best food in the country. They wouldn't let the president go hungry, right? I would hire lots of chefs to make chocolate cakes, hamburgers, tacos, pizza, and lots of other neat food. I would also try to run the country and stuff, but I think the food would be the best part of being President.

_It's nice to see your own personal take, Harold. However, the Presidency isn't 'dumb'; it's a very important job, though it's no more special than any job you might want to take. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Helga -  
I would let everyone know who's boss; no foreign heads of state would push Helga G. Pataki around, that's for sure! As President, I'd use my power to push my agenda forward, ignoring footballheaded schemes that the clowns in Congress would propose. I'd also use my position to go wherever I wanted. Front row tickets to the next wrestling championship would really be sweet.

_Helga, thank you for your unique answer, but remember that the President always has limits to his or her power. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Lila -  
If I were President, I think it would be ever so nice if I could help poor children. All that these poor children need is access to resources and support from others. As president, I could make sure that they get the resources they need. I could also reach out to them and be a role model to them. I'm certain that they would be ever so charmed by my jokes, and it would be nice for them to know that they had a president who supported them.

_Very nice, Lila. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Nadine -  
I would use my power as President to bring attention to problems such as the destruction of the forests. Though many people don't realize it, lots of species that have the potential to provide massive benefits to humankind are destroyed every day. Some of these species haven't even be discovered. As the northern forests are being cut down for wood and development insects and other animals are dying out. The Northern Speckled Beetle, for example, exerts a liquid that was used by Native Americans as a medicine, and could be examined by scientists. If the forests continue to be destroyed, species of insects as well as animals and plants will die out, creating a great loss.

_I certainly never knew as much about insects as I do now that you're in my class. Continue pursuing your unique interests! - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Phoebe -  
Being President would certainly be an almost insurmountable task, but I would do my best to rise to the challenge. First, I would hire a staff of experts to keep me informed about the myriad subjects that a President is required to have a working knowledge of. With the help of my staff, I would further my agenda, negotiating with the Senate and House in order to reach an amicable agreement with Congress. Using these tactics, I would attempt to increase funding to our educational system, arts programs, and scientific research, as well as other important programs.

_This is another wonderful paper, Phoebe! You exhibit a good general understanding of the Presidency that is rare in students your age. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Rhonda -  
As President, my first act would be to redecorate the White House. While many people don't think this is important, we must show other countries that the United States is not some frumpy, fashion-blind country, but has a sense of style which makes it worthy of their respect. I would ditch the Colonial look, instead going for a more fashionable Art Noveau style. I would also make sure to dress fashionably, making the President more deserving of respect, both inside and outside this country. After I did that, I would be ready to host summits, make personal appearances, and do whatever else it is that Presidents do.

_That's a very special answer, Rhonda. I would love to see how the White House looked if you became President. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Sheena -  
If I were President, I would try to stop wars in other countries, working with other world leaders to create peace on the planet. There would be no violence, and people would respect their differences, making the world a much better place to live. I would also work to improve the environment, supporting conservation movements throughout the country as well as international movements.

_World peace is always an admirable goal, as is environmentalism. I hope that you join an environmentalist club in Junior High. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Sid -  
The first thing I would do as President would be to check the Pentagon's secret files on UFOs. Lots of people don't think they exist, but there's a lot of proof that they have actually landed and that there has been a huge cover-up that we can only begin to imagine. If you've ever seen the show _Strange But True_, you know what I'm talking about. As President, it would be my job to finally reveal the truth to the rest of the country.

_I don't know if _Strange But True_ is exactly a credible source, Sid. However, I find your drive to discover the truth quite special. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

Stinky -  
Wilikers, I don't know if I could be President, Mr. Simmons. But if I was, I would first celebrate by inviting all my friends and relatives to the White House and serving lots of lemon pudding, on account of lemon pudding's my favorite food. I would try to do a good job as President, making sure that kids all across the country got lots of good food to eat and went to fancy schools. I would also try to provide a good example for kids who might want to grow up and be President too.

_Don't limit yourself; you can achieve anything you put your mind to! I'm sure you would make an admirable President. - Mr. Simmons_

* * *

_ _


End file.
